The Tune
by WriterOfTheSky
Summary: She had no idea what she was getting into.


It was a normal Saturday night.

The girl was surfing the web, reading up on the latest Pokemon news. It was her favorite series. The posters on the walls, her bedspread, even most of her T-Shirts, proudly displayed the innocent smile of the little yellow creature. She had all the pokemon games- If you can think of it, she had it.

So, it was only a matter of time before she learned of Lavender Town Syndrome. Pokemon fanfiction interested her- like everything Pokemon- and as she was reading up, something caught her eye. The title was something along the lines of "Evil Purple Town" or something. Curiosity overtaking her, she clicked on it.

That was how she learned of the horrors of children commiting suicide, of the horrible process of sawing off their limbs and all that. She read on for hours.

_Bullshit,_ she thought. _A little song can't do that. _She was normally a sensible person- she liked cold, hard facts.

She searched awhile more until she found the original song. For the hell of it, she put on her favorite purple headphones, the ones she got signed by Selena Gomez, plugged them into her laptop, and clicked play.

Da da, da da, da nanana da da...

She snicked. It wasn't even creepy! She opened up another tab, listened as she sent emails and what-not.

She had no idea what she was getting into.

...

After two more hours, she walked sleepily to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were strange. A Pikachu was standing there, staring at her. It was blood-red, with demonic black pits for eyes that bored into her very soul. She wanted to turn away, her head begged to look somewhere else, but she couldn't turn.

She forgot all about it in the morning.

...

"What song is that?" her mother asked, dusting the shelves furiously.

"Hm?"  
"That song you were humming. I've never heard it before."

"What do you mean?"

"I could've sworn you were humming."

...

Five days later, that late Thursday night, she opened up the song. She had no idea why, but she seemed to like it, in a way. But something, she noticed, was strange.

Every time she heard the song she felt like she was being watched.

The idea came at her suddenly. _No, _she thought, _it's just a silly story._ She shoved it to the back of her mind, tried to forget, ignore it.

But thoughts have a way of sticking around.

...

Her eyes popped open. Damn it! She left the computer on! She stumbled sleepily over to the desk.

The lid was closed.

Her phone. No, screen was black. Mom's computer? No. She checked everything electronic, even her dad's razor, for God's sake.

If everything was off, why was the song still screaming in her ears?

...

Da, da, da, da, dananana da, da

...

All day, it screamed on.

..

She staggered, zombie-like, to the kitchen. She barely acknowledged her mom was working late and was absent. She plopped down on the chair on the table, covered her ears, and screamed.

Why wouldn't it stop! It HAD to! It was inevitable! She yelled more, trying to drown it in screams, anything to stop the repeating tune of hell.

Nothing.

She fell out of the chair and began to thrash. She kicked, screamed, flailed, pressed her hands against her ears in a furious attempt to stop the noise.

Nothing.

MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! ANYTHING! GOD HAVE MERCY! She needed it to stop. Ears! That was it! Ears made you hear, so if she stopped the noise, she'd have to-

She raced to the drawer and pulled out a steak knife. She raised it quickly, the faster the better, and began to cut. Her blood spilled out onto the counter, but she hardly seemed to notice. Chunks of skin dropped to the floor, but she didn't care. Anything to make it stop.

Nothing.

She gave a piercing animal-like cry, and began to smash her forehead against the wall, until she finally slipped into darkness.

...

Ah. Sweet bliss.

...

She woke up in a white room. Pure white. She looked around, confused. Where was she? She was then aware of something on her ears. She felt them. Gauze? Strange. She scanned the room again, until her eyes flicked down to her shirt. The one with the Pikachu.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

...

DA DA DA DA DANANANA DA DA

...

You walk down the busy street, dead set on getting to work on time. You plan on it being a normal day. You are walking when you hear it.

The scream.

You turn and see her. Her ears are padded heavily with blood-soaked gauze. Her hair is wild and tangled. Her dark eyes have an insane look in them. Her shirt is covered in stains and ripped. A bloody lump is on her forehead.

Your eyes flicker for a brief second to the mental hospital. But that's impossible. No one can escape! The security is the best there is! Then how did she-

She wails and grabs you by the shoulders, causing you to cry out in fear and shock. Her eyes scan you quickly, and before you can react, she reaches inside your coat and pulls out the small silver pistol you carry in precaution of the crime-filled city. You watch helplessly as she brings it to her temple and pulls the trigger.

Her brains splatter across the sidewalk like sick bubble gum, and she crumples to the ground, dead. You watch her blood spill out over the pavement in shock.

You then aware of a noise. You turn your head slightly and see a cell phone in her lifeless hand. From it blares an eerie tune you have never heard before, but sends chills up your spine.

Da da, da da, dananana da, da...

...

PlEaSe HeLp Me! MaKe iT StOp!

...

I WanT My mOmMy!

...

are you there


End file.
